A birthday wish
by MyFictionLifearts
Summary: "Now sweetheart…make a wish." Kiba says with a dog-like grin. "And make sure you wish what you truly want. Trust me…you'll get what you want." AU Naruhina. Time travel.


My first Naruto fanfic! Okay, it's not going to be as good as those awesome writers, but I'm still trying. So yeah...

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata

Rating: Ummm, T for now.

Warnings: Nothing actually...unless you count Hinata being OOC. I mean, she's been with Naruto for almost 3 years now. Her stuttering got to go, right?

Enjoy!...Hopefully you will.

* * *

One look is all it takes to know that Uzumaki Naruto is head over heels with Haruno Sakura. No questions are needed to be asked. Just look and you'll notice how sickeningly sweet their so-called-three-weeks relationship is. Hyuuga Hinata sighs in irritation when Naruto glances over her for a few seconds before smirking as he runs his fingers through his new girlfriend's pink hair lovingly. The said girl, in return, kisses him passionately on his lips. Hinata, with a gritted teeth, rolls her eyes at him then excuses herself from the group and goes into a washroom.

A little correction here: one look is all it takes for Hinata to know that Uzumaki Naruto is_ pretending_ to love the pink-haired teenager.

Why oh why. Why does this has to happen? It's her 20th birthday. For a change, her friends decided to celebrate it on a recently open barbecue restaurant instead of cramping in Naruto's small apartment. Today is also her 3rd year anniversary with Naruto...if they hadn't broken up at all. They are supposed to still be in love with each other, not acting like five years old – what with those silly banters they have and the 'make each other feel jealousy to madness' fight that's still going on. But things happened. The perfect relationship they had is now shattered. It's funny how they used to be the most perfect couple their friends have ever seen and now, facing one another is such a burden. Even Hinata has stopped using the honorifics when saying his name.

With another heavy sigh, she walks out of the bathroom only to curse her luck when Naruto is leaning against the wall in front of her. His eyes narrow and the cheerfulness he has a while ago are gone completely. "I hate Kiba." He says nonchalantly as he begins to move towards her.

She gulps, stepping backwards for every step he takes and curse once again when her back finds the bathroom door. "Stop saying that. You don't even know him."

He scoffs. "And you do?"

"Well at least I don't go around claiming that I hate Sakura." She scowls, putting her hands on his chest to stop him from further invading her space.

"Oh?" He grabs her hands and places it on top of her head. Leaning forward, he licks the outer shell of her ear, causing the said girl to shiver, before whispering teasingly into her ear, "You sure, Hinata? Cause I swear you've got this jealousy look on your face just now. Just admit it, you wish to be in her shoes right now."

"Likewise, Naruto. Weren't _you_ the one who crushed the poor glass when Kiba kissed my cheek?" she flinches when Naruto tightens his grip on her hands and an involuntary growl escapes him.

"And weren't you the _coward_ who went to the bathroom when Sakura kissed my _lips_?" as soon as the words left his mouth, he regrets it._ Fuck, why did I have to say coward? Shit, I'm dead now. _

She glares at him upon listening to that and instantly knees him on the stomach, causing him to let go of her hands and nursing his injury instead. "_I'm _the coward? I'm_ the_ coward? Wow Naruto, never knew you'd be the one to tell me that! Doesn't this just make you on the same level of jerk as my father?"

He winces at her sudden outburst, guilt instantly finds its way to him. Coward and Hinata don't mix; they don't mix after that one incident. He should know, considering how he was there when the incident happened. He's about to open his mouth, to tell her that he's sorry and to fix everything when Sakura's loud voice interrupts them. "Naruto! Hinata! Come on, time to blow the candles!"

Without a glance back, Hinata trudges back to the main front of the restaurant only to gasp in surprise when she observes what's going on in the restaurant. The room that was bright is now dim-light, with Kiba in the middle of the room, holding a cake in his hands. A 'Happy birthday Hinata!' banner is hung on top of the main entrance, with balloons next to the first and last word in the sentence. How they can prepare this in a span of time she's gone to the bathroom, she's got no idea. Then again, the stares that Neji and TenTen have been exchanging since the start of this dinner should be enough to serve as the clues. Her friends begin to line up in a straight line in front of Kiba – even Naruto, though with a disgruntled moan – and one by one, they begin to march towards the surprised Hinata.

Hyuuga Neji, her cousin, is the first one. With a proud smirk, he gives her a small present. "Kick Uzumaki's ass more next time, will you?" is all he says. Tenten comes next with a dangerous grin on her face and stands side by side with Neji. "It's not much, but I thought you could use some weapons to, you know, hurt Uzumaki. Oh, forgot to tell you, but Lee cannot come tonight. But he did say to spread the youth over tonight, so yeah…his youth is with us now. Forever." Hinata laughs genuinely for the first time tonight, hugging both of them and thanking them earnestly.

Then Nara Shikamaru. With a heavy sigh, he acknowledges her half-heartedly. "It's troublesome, so I don't get you anything. Happy birthday though."

"I bought you chips!" Akimichi Chōji says out loud, taking out a huge pack of Pringles and gives it to Hinata who takes it gratefully.

"Urgh, Forehead is so annoying!" Yamanaka Ino, a blonde haired girl, who's also Hinata's best friend mutters under her breath. Hinata raises an eyebrow, wondering who is she talking about. "Duh, Naruto's new bitc – girlfriend!"

"Ah, well...she's okay, I guess." Hinata replies, shrugging like she doesn't care, though both of them know how deeply hurt Hinata is. Who wouldn't when someone you love would do the unexpected?

"Don't lie to me. I know what you know, remember?"

"I know…" Hinata groans. "Now shoo shoo. Next!" Ino glares at her for daring to ignore her, but nonetheless moves aside and joins everyone else that stand near Hinata.

Next is Sakura. Hinata's cheerful expression instantly turns solemn, but she manages a small smile when Sakura politely greet her. But when Naruto comes to view, she doesn't even care to hide her frown. Naruto grins sheepishly, hugging Hinata before she can even protest, and whispers the words they both need to hear all along. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I love you. I really love you. Forgive me, please?" The hug lasts for more than a minute, but no one cares to point it out.

No one except Kiba.

"My turn, asshole! Move it!"

Naruto is about to turn to yell at Kiba for daring to interrupt their moment, but stops when Hinata grabs his arm. She shakes her head with a look that's asking him to behave. Regrettably, he obeys and moves aside. Kiba grins from ear to ear, stepping closer to Hinata than he should. Not even Naruto's piercing glare stops him from doing so.

"Now sweetheart…make a wish." Kiba says with a dog-like grin. "And make sure you wish what you truly want. Trust me…you'll _get_ what you want."

"Really?" Naruto asks with sarcasm laces in his tone. "Even if I ask to go back in time and fix everything?"

"Really. This is my present for my hime anyway. It's got to be special and _real_."

Hinata can't help but to blush at that, and gives Kiba a grateful smile and a kiss on his cheek. The crowd begins to sing a happy birthday song for her. After that, she closes her eyes and makes a wish. It's silly, really, to still be making a wish when you've turned 20, but what harm will it do? It's not like everything will work like a magic, where she'll go back in time when she first met Naruto and magically fix everything. Nope, not going to happen.

Opening her eyes, she blows on the candles. The light begins to flicker instead of diminishing. She watches with fearful eyes when the light seems to have a life of its own. It grows bigger and bigger and within a second, it surrounds all over Hinata. Before she can even say a word, the light immediately engulfs her, trapping her into another world and her screams of horror are left unheard.

* * *

That's all for now! Tell me what you think about this. Is it bad? Suck? Has a potential?


End file.
